


Cat Nap

by GillyTweed



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diana is stressed, F/F, Kitty!Diana, it's surprisingly a good idea, so Akko turns her into a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: Diana's stressed, and Akko has pretty good idea's sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the Kitty!Diana fic I said I’d write over on Tumblr. Took a bit longer than I expected but it’s done now. I’m thinking I might turn this into a cute mini series spanning Diana’s and Akko’s time at Luna Nova.
> 
> This is the fourth thing I’ve written for LWA so any feedback on the characterization would be fabulous.

Diana sighed as she finished up repairing the latest broken object someone had asked her to fix. If it hadn’t been right in front of her, a smashed flower box, it would have been added to the blurred stream of memories containing all the broken things she’d fixed in the last week.

The girl who had asked for assistance clapped excitedly, thanking her and gushing her gratitude. The words also became a blur, almost an exact copy of every other girls speeches to convey their thanks. So she simply smiled, feeling how plastic it was at this point, and repeated, like a cracked record, that she was happy to help.

And just as soon as the one girl left, another took her place, smiling sheepishly and giving the biggest doe eyes she could. Diana resisted the urge to huff. Honestly, did everyone’s competency just suddenly plummet over the last week. It felt like all she did now was fix others mistakes or did favours for overworked professors, when really all she wanted to do was take a nap. If she had the energy and the time she would have gladly studied or grabbed a book from the library to read, but it seemed everyone wanted something from her now.

Fixing the stiff smile back on her face, she prepared herself to follow the other girl, despite wishing she could literally disappear and rest, but suddenly someone had a grip on her arm and was tugging forcefully. She blinked in surprise as she was suddenly dragged away, heels skidding on the floor. She and her saviour? Kidnapper? Made several quick turns and was suddenly in a quiet hall void of students. Possible murderer crossed her mind as a description, but every thought quickly fled when she laid eyes on Akko, the other girl panting from hauling her away.

“Hello, Akko. What can I do for you?” She asked, tilting her head to the side in inquiry. Because why else would the other girl come to her but to ask for help, almost everyone else did. She watched as Akko held up a finger, signalling a pause, as she caught her breath. It was mildly amusing, considering she herself wasn’t nearly as exhausted from their short run, so had Akko been running beforehand? Was her issue so important that she’d sprinted across campus? Suddenly, Akko straightened, huffing one last breath before speaking.

“Whew okay, I’m good now.” Diana raised a brow, awaiting her request. “How long has it been since you’ve taken a break?” The blonde blinked, really not expecting the question.

“I’m sorry, pardon?” Akko put her hands on her hips, a serious expression on her face as she leaned closer.

“How long has it been since you took a break? I’ve seen you running around all week, and you look exhausted.” Diana wasn’t sure how to respond. No one had really asked after her well being before, or at least not that she could remember.

“I- um…” She tried to remember, she really did, but found that it was an embarrassingly long time, well over the initial week she’d first thought. “I’ve been busy.” She replied weakly, suddenly aware of Akko’s equally concerned and judging gaze.

“Even the top student needs to take a break, Diana.” She sighed, knowing Akko was right.

“If I’m being honest, I haven’t taken a break because everyone keeps asking for help. I would rest if I had the time.” She watched as the shorter girl frowned, brow furrowing as the wheels turned within her head.

“I have an idea. Do you trust me?” Diana wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. She didn’t think Akko would ever intentionally do anything cruel. The thought seemed impossible with how overwhelmingly good Akko seemed to be, however, there was always the risk of the younger girls over excitement getting the best of her and causing some form of chaos.

After a moment, she hesitantly nodded, a little nervous about what this plan might entail. She watched and took a step back as Akko pulled out her wand, her nervousness suddenly becoming concern. What exactly had she agree to?

Before she had a chance to ask, the brunette had waved her wand and a poof of smoke enveloped Diana. She couldn’t help the harsh coughs she let out, and stumbled as everything seemed to tilt. All her limbs suddenly felt too short and her torso too big. She flopped back against the wall with a thump, head spinning. It took a moment for her vision to clear and the sudden urge to throw up to calm, but when it did her eyes widened impossibly wide, staring up at Akko who was several feet taller than her and smiling down at her softly.

She didn’t have time to do anything beyond take in her new fluffy paws before Akko was scooping her into her arms, and cradling her against her chest. She let out a mewl of shock as she was manhandled, her now very feline limbs flailing. She only froze when the girl from earlier, the one who still most likely needed help, rounded the corner.

“Akko, where’d Diana go?” Diana kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention to her new state as a cat. Akko simply smiled the same sunny smile she always did as she adjusted the blonde in her arms.

“Oh, she had to run off. Someone needed something.” Diana blinked as the other girl nodded, seemingly accepting the explanation without question. Which sort of made sense, Akko Kagari was not known to be a liar.

“Alright, thanks. Cute cat by the way.” The girl’s hand darted forward, scratching behind Diana’s ears before she knew what was happening. She melted at the sensation, shivers of pleasure going down her spine. She let out a rumbling groan, laying limp in Akko’s arms. Then the sensation was gone, and she had to suppress the urge to pout her displeasure.

The girl darted down the hall, leaving the cat and girl duo to their own devices. Once she was around a corner, Diana looked up at Akko, suddenly understanding her idea. Akko grinned at her and began walking back to the main courtyard that was still very much full of girls that would no doubt want favours.

No one approached as the brunette walked by, paying her and her feline companion no mind. They simply went about their day without giving them a second glance. It was odd, but nice, being able to walk, or rather be carried, across campus and she wasn’t being accosted by students or professors needing help. She also couldn’t exactly say that the feeling of Akko gently brushing a palm over her back was unpleasant. They walked for a little while longer until Akko decided to settle under a tree in one of the smaller, less occupied courtyards, placing Diana in her lap.

The girl turned feline let her body go limp as gentle fingers brushed through her fur, softly scratching. It was relaxing, quiet, and before long she fell into a light doze, a small purr rumbling in her chest.

Thinking about it now, Akko’s idea was rather genius. Hiding in plain sight, while also being present enough that if an emergency did happen to occur she could easily go and handle it. It also let her catch up on her rest without it appearing as though she were being lazy, sleeping when she should be studying, and the gentle massage was simply a bonus. Curling tighter on Akko’s lap, she sighed, drawing a small chuckle from the younger girl.

“Relaxed?” She mewed in response, resting her chin on her paws, somehow knowing that Akko would be able to understand perfectly. “If you ever need a break, you can always ask me to help you.” Diana blinked, considering her words.

Her pride immediately told her to discard the thought, but she pushed it back so she could think logically. She was busy a great deal of the time, and it would be better for her health if she took more breaks. Besides, as a cat she could still study, she could simply ask Akko to take her to the library or put a textbook to a specific page. Really this arrangement would be rather beneficial. She’d be able to rest and work undisturbed when she needed, and honestly being around Akko wasn’t the worst thing in the world. The younger witch’s presence was actually rather calming when she wasn’t overwhelmed with excitement.

Sitting up and stretching, she let out a soft rumbling purr before she jumped up and placed her paws on Akko’s shoulders, nuzzling softly into the brunette’s chin to show her appreciation. Akko giggled cutely, bringing her hands up to scratch gently over her neck and shoulders.

“Alright, cool, just tell me whenever we need to do this again.” Diana continued to purr as she settled back down. Akko’s fingers quickly returned to their light scratching and she let her eyes slide shut.

Everything was quiet and peaceful. She flicked her ears as sounds of chatter from the bigger courtyards drifted towards them, but the noise wasn’t distracting, more like soothing white noise. A gentle breeze rustled the trees leaves, making the air the perfect temperature to simply sit and relax. The smell of fresh grass surrounded them, fresh and crisp, accompanied with a lighter sweetness from the flowerbeds nearer the academy's wall. It was relaxing, easing the stress from her body, slowly draining it away as Akko’s fingers trailed over her back. It was nice, something she’d love to repeat, but for now, all she wanted to do was nap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months into their little arrangement that lets Diana relax, Akko, under unfortunate circumstances, gives Kitty Diana a new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second chapter! It took a bit but now I'm no longer working so hopefully I'll be able to get back to writing more often
> 
> Also! Someone commissioned art of this fic from the lovely dlartistanon on tumblr! It can be found on my blog @GillyTweed under the tag cat nap. Also I'd recommend going to check out dls other art, they're really talented

Akko had to hide behind her book to conceal her chuckle. The sight of Diana stretching in her cat form was rather hilarious if one knew she was actually human. The thought of the blonde stretching the same way but as a human always made giggles bubble in her throat, but thus far she’d done a good job of hiding her mirth. A good track record considering they’d had this arrangement going for about two months now. She let her eyes track Diana’s tail as it swished through the air, a low groan of satisfaction rumbling in the cat’s chest as she finished her stretch. The blonde shook herself, a few strands of fur flying into the air and settling on the table they’d situated themselves at in the far corner of the library before returning to her reading on Magic Linguistics.

After a bit of research, Akko was fairly certain that as a cat Diana was an American Shorthair. A bit hilarious considering the blonde was from Scotland. Her blonde coat, a bit lighter than her human hair colour, was dotted with a ever so slightly darker pattern of spots and stripes, and her blue eyes somehow looked just as sharp and intelligent in the face of a cat as they did when she was human. It reinforced the fact that Diana was, in general, a beautiful creature no matter what form she took.

Akko shuffled a bit, blushing at where her thoughts had gone, and tried to relax a little more into her chair as she attempted to refocus on her book. Magic Law wasn’t the most interesting of subjects, but she did feel a bit of pride in the fact that she was getting better. Even more so now that she was taking Diana to the library practically every weekend, where she really didn’t have much else to do but study as well.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Diana absorbed in a book on advanced Magic Linguistics. The book was propped up by several others of varying subjects, which let the girl turned cat simply swipe the pages on her own, as when the book was laid down, her claws would more often than not tear the pages or her paw would swipe at an awkward angle, crumpling the paper. It was an idea Akko was rather proud to say she came up with, especially after her concentration was broken so many times when Diana would meow for the page to be turned, which happened rather often considering Diana read _fast_. The blonde could blaze through a chapter in the time it took Akko to get through a few pages of her own, an ability that made her status as the top student all the more obvious.

Taking a deep breath, she dragged her eyes away from Diana. She’d found it had become much harder to focus on her own studies the longer they stayed in the library. The first hour or so would be rather productive. She’d finish a chapter or write some notes, maybe even do a practice sheet of questions, but almost every time they’d reach the sixty minute mark her focus would begin to wander. Gradually at first, the flick of Diana’s tail would catch her eye, or the sound of a yawn would pull her attention over, then she’d simply lose time as she’d observe the other girl.

The way she sat, spine straight and regal with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws, always brought up an image of human Diana in her mind. As did the way she’d tilt her head slightly as she considered something she’d read, and how she’d reach out with her paw to turn a page. Every action always seemed to create a ghost in Akko’s mind, her imagination showing her the human equivalent. She couldn’t exactly say that it was a bad thing, but it sure was distracting.

Yawning a little, she slumped a bit in her chair, letting her eyes fall shut as she rested her book on her chest. A few moments to rest her eyes wouldn’t hurt. She’d done it before and she’d generally managed to focus a bit better after the fact. Another yawn slipped from her as she took her break. It was a couple hours from dinner time, so the sun was just starting to set, making warm sunlight stream in through the many windows and heating the room to a comfortable warmth.

* * *

 

She could have sworn she’d closed her eyes for only a few minutes, but when she opened them she felt groggy and the library had been thrown into a soft darkness. The large clock above the checkout desk told her that it was about half an hour before dinner. She yawned widely, letting her jaw pop as she stretched her arms above her head. Blinking, she turned to look for Diana, heart stuttering when she found the girl turned feline gone from her perch on the table.

Trying not to look visibly panicked, as there were still quite a few people left in the library, she scanned around to the other tables, trying to catch sight of a flickering blonde tail. After she couldn’t spot her in the main area, she began to wander between the shelves. She couldn’t have wandered that far could she? Diana wasn’t one to simply vanish without a word or at least leaving a note.

When she couldn’t find her after several minutes of searching, her imagination began to wander. Had she somehow been catnapped? She was adorable after all. Akko wouldn’t be surprised if someone resorted to catnapping simply to have such an adorable cat. Could she have wandered into the restricted samples section and gotten eaten by a carnivorous plant? There were some pretty dangerous magical objects in there and as a cat she was rather small, then again it was restricted. Her imagination continued to distract her, so much so that she nearly ran full on into another student.

The other girl blinked, a stack of books in her arms, as Akko weaved around her awkwardly, almost falling over in an attempt to avoid a collision. Once balanced, she straightened and felt another surge of panic as she realized she’d almost run into one of Diana’s roommates, Barbara.

“Oh, hi Akko, where’s your cat friend?” Akko smiled awkwardly. Apparently more than a few people had noticed her new companion, and in hindsight just suddenly having a cat wasn’t exactly subtle.

“Uuh, I was just looking for her actually…” She tried to inch away, hoping to end the conversation before something that could compromise her and Diana’s arrangement happened. If they were found out it would be kind of hard to explain. What would they say? ‘Oh Diana was stressed so I turned her into a cat to avoid everyone.’ Yeah, that would totally work.

“Oh cool, I’ll help you. What’s her name?” Well tits…. Akko had always found Barbara to be a bit more friendly than Hannah, even more so now that she and Diana seemed to be on good terms, but in this situation she wished that Barbara would go back to being her original mocking self.

“Di-cat..uh.” She fumbled for an answer, starting to automatically say ‘Diana’ before she caught herself. She winced a little as Barbara gave her an odd look.

“Dicata?” She sounded sceptical, and honestly who could blame her. Akko had vomited syllables hoping it made sense.

“Uh, yes?” She knew even she sounded unsure, but she tried to hide it with a sunny smile and laugh. “It was a spur of the moment name.” Yeah, no kidding. The other girl simply nodded, looking amused as she set her books down.

“I’ll look on the other side of the library while you continue here, okay?” Akko nodded, feeling a slight surge of panic. What would happen if Barbara found Diana first? She had to hurry.

She waited for Barbara to turn a corner before she began speed walking down the aisles, searching as quickly as she could. With any luck, she’d find Diana first, explain the situation, and avoid any awkward miscommunications. Of course, luck was rarely on her side, so obviously several minutes later, the other girl reappeared, Diana trapped snuggly in her arms.

“I found her! She was near the Magic Linguistics section.” Of course, Diana was studying Magic Linguistics before, so of course she’d go and browse to continue her reading. Akko resisted the urge to smack her own forehead because of her stupidity, instead taking an indignant Diana into her arms, small questioning meows slowly growing louder in volume.

“Uh, thanks. We won’t miss dinner now.” She tried to make it sound like a joking comment but the questioning glare Diana was giving her made her swallow thickly, ruining the tone she was trying to go for.

“Well that’s good, don’t want this girl to starve now do we?” Barbara scratched behind Diana’s ears lightly, drawing out a soft purr. It seemed Barbara was a cat person.

“Yeah, I should probably clean up my books though. Thanks again for the help!” She slowly inched away, Diana letting out a slight burble of disappointment when the scratching stopped. Barbara simply waved goodbye with a smile, returning to her own little pile of books that she’d had before.

Akko made her way back to the corner table, letting out a relieved sigh once she was far enough away. Diana continued to look at her skeptically, and suddenly she wished she knew what Diana was thinking. They couldn’t exactly communicate very well, seeing as she couldn’t understand Diana without an awkward game of charades.

“Sorry, I woke up and you were gone. I kinda panicked and Barbara offered to help look for you.” She admitted as she set the blonde feline down on the table and slumped back into her chair, letting her head rest on the tables edge. She moved to scratch behind Diana’s ears to further her apology, but a gentle paw stopped her, pushing her hand down until it rested on the table.

Diana looked up at her with an expression she couldn’t exactly decipher. There was at least one part exasperation, something that seemed like mirth, maybe affection, and something else that she wasn’t entirely sure what to call. Either way, the look eased the knot of anxiety in her chest that she hadn’t realized had remained even after finding Diana. She gave a small smile back, unsure of how to respond.

The small feline stepped forward, nuzzling against her face and letting out a soft purr. Diana’s fur tickled, drawing small giggles from the human girl, as well as the slightest urge to sneeze. She continued to laugh softly as she pulled away, patting Diana on the head as she started to stack the books into neat piles. She didn’t dare attempt to actually put them away herself. The sprites in charge of the library had a system that they were so set on that even a slightly crooked book made them mad, so she simply made them as neat as possible and placed them on the return table before returning to scoop up Diana.

“Shall we go get dinner?” She asked as she exited the library. They’d taken to getting dinner together after their little library sessions. It was a way to unwind, and Diana could relax just that little bit longer and eat uninterrupted before returning to her human life. Diana meowed softly in agreement, resting her head in the crook of Akko’s elbow. Humming softly, she made her way to the dining hall, letting her thoughts wander.

For a while she wondered what was for dinner, what Lotte and Sucy were up to, would they want to go into town with her in the next while, would Diana want to come with them, then Akko nearly stopped walking when she wondered if Diana was aware of her cat persona’s new name, and how long she had to fully explain if she didn’t. Diana looked at her inquiringly, meowing softly, obviously wanting to know what was wrong as Akko chuckled nervously. Really she needed to figure out a way to communicate with the other girl when she was in cat form. It would make life so much easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr @GillyTweed

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hit me up on Tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
